


Quando ele partiu

by ChibiPhantomKitsune



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiPhantomKitsune/pseuds/ChibiPhantomKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque eles não precisavam mais de um assassino, logo o ilusionista achou que não possuía mais um lugar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quando ele partiu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



> Eker Rokudo Pertence a Erik Kaernk e é utilizado com a permissão do mesmo

“Esse dia nunca chegará”, ele dissera. Era uma simples utopia e não passaria disso, porque era impossível para uma máfia sobreviver sem assassinos, sem gente que fizesse o trabalho sujo, não importava o quanto a Vongola insistisse em tentar seguir esse caminho, ele nunca seria alcançado.

 

Mas aparentemente não poderia estar mais errado.

 

Piscou, sem processar direito o que Hotaru dizia, vendo-a sorrir genuinamente como se sua notícia fosse a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido. Concordaria com isso... Há alguns anos, quando entrara na organização. Na verdade concordaria com isso agora se não lhe parecesse ser o pior pesadelo da pessoa que mais lhe importava em meio aos companheiros. Certo, estava exagerando ao dizer que era o pior pesadelo, mas com certeza não era uma boa notícia para Eker.

 

Os olhos avermelhados foram discretamente para ele enquanto ouvia a notícia. Tinha a certeza de ter notado alguma coisinha, um brilho de relance em seus olhos, um brilho que seria motivo de preocupação para si por dias, mas ele não parecia esboçar reação além dos comentários cínicos já esperados, com uma dose extra de veneno, como o ruivo podia perceber.

 

Estava preocupado.

 

Porque, para qualquer um que quisesse ver, a natureza de Eker era clara. Ele nunca fizera questão de esconder, mesmo que às vezes um comentário dele sobre isso pudesse soar como uma brincadeira de mau gosto para outros, ainda assim era óbvio. A história de Eker o seguia, seu rastro. Seu noivo era um assassino, um tipo de sociopata ou psicopata, o que quer que fosse, ele mesmo já lhe confessara que ali unia o útil ao agradável.

 

O que ele faria quando não pudesse mais misturar o agradável a essas coisas?

 

Não tinha medo do lado assassino dele, estava preocupado com como ele se sentiria agora, imaginava o que passaria por sua mente. Será que sentiria que não tinha mais lugar ali? A possibilidade apertou seu peito, ele não podia... Quer dizer, estava ali com ele, ele não podia achar que não tinha lugar, mas... Acharia que não era mais útil? Que não o desejam mais?

 

Tentava espantar tais pensamentos com um balanço de cabeça, mas eram muitos se’s. Chegou a tentar falar com Eker, acompanhado inclusive por Aki em uma das vezes, mas o máximo que conseguiram foi um comentário zombeteiro sobre como aquilo não duraria dois dias e uma sugestão de aposta: quanto tempo até o comunicado ser colocado a baixo? Com direito a qualquer coisa que o sorriso malicioso indicasse e que os dois desconversaram bem rápido.

 

Mas havia durado dois dias, mais até. Ainda não fizera uma semana do comunicado, mas quando se deitou com Eker sentiu que algo estava errado. No jeito dele sorrir, de ficar quieto, ou inquieto, dependia do momento, até mesmo durante o jantar. O jeito que se esquivava de perguntas.

 

Sentira vontade de coloca-lo contra a parede para lhe responder, mas se lembrara de que já fizera algo parecido e ele lhe dera seu tempo, talvez precisasse dar um tempo a ele para que decidisse falar consigo, mas isso lhe consumia a cada minuto que passava calado e deitado ao lado dele.

 

Não soube quando adormeceu, mas não foi um sono tranquilo.

* * *

 

Não havia céu, o ilusionista estava em sua frente, ele lhe devolvia o anel, não o de Névoa, mas aquele que ele lhe oferecera para selarem compromisso. Olhou-o sem entender, negando com a cabeça.

 

\- Meu papel aqui acabou. – Ele dizia, virando-se sem sequer uma despedida.

 

\- Volte aqui agora seu ilusionista idiota! Ou eu... Eu... – Avançou para ele, fazendo menção de segurá-lo.

 

Então ele sumiu, simplesmente se desvaneceu como fumaça.

 

* * *

 

\- Eker! – Levantou-se de súbito, sentando-se na cama. Suava, a respiração era rápida, entrecortada como se estivesse correndo, olhou para o lado e demorou a processar que realmente não havia mais ninguém ali.

 

Sentiu um bolo na garganta e o coração saltou. Ele podia ter ido tomar um copo d’água, não era raro encontra-lo acordado fazendo coisas aleatórias à noite. Ouviu um barulho lá embaixo, uma porta. Por instinto pegou as armas antes de pular da cama. “Quem sabe fosse um invasor”, ele torcia, por mais sem sentido que isso fosse.

 

Abriu a porta da frente com tudo e o encontrou a meio caminho, o som de seu ato atraiu a atenção do mais velho que se deteve por um instante sem lhe olhar. O sonho lhe voltou à mente. Não, aquele imbecil não tinha o direito de lhe deixar assim no meio da noite! Ele sequer iria lhe acordar para avisar disso?! Que tipo de covarde ele havia se tornado?!

 

A preocupação transformou-se em raiva e impulsionou cada passo que deu para perto dele.

 

\- O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo no meio da noite?!

 

Eker era um grande mentiroso, mas não havia mesmo motivo para ficar de joguinhos quando a cena era tão óbvia. Ele podia simplesmente se desvanecer, como acontecera no sonho do ruivo, mas Lino sequer se lembrou disso. Não pensava no porque ele decidira lhe esperar ao ver que havia sido descoberto. Era para se despedir, para lhe ouvir? Talvez um último gostinho antes de ir embora, ou a simples surpresa o havia parado? Provavelmente nem mesmo o ilusionista saberia responder a essas perguntas.

 

\- Você sabe muito bem o quê. – Não havia aquele cinismo usual em sua voz. O tom sério apertou ainda mais o peito do ruivo. O de cabelos azuis se calou por um instante, se movendo, olhando para cima como se pensasse em algo. – Eu nunca achei que eles fossem realmente conseguir, mas já não precisam de gente como eu.

 

Engoliu o nó em sua garganta. Então ele largaria tudo? Fugiria no meio da noite como uma criança que foge de seus monstros? O filho da mãe lhe deixaria sozinho sem um aviso por causa de um anúncio idiota que não duraria nem um mês!

 

\- Você mesmo disse que isso não vai durar. – Sua voz possuía uma irritação contida, a vontade de sacudir Eker era enorme, mas hesitava. Qualquer movimento em falso e talvez ele realmente sumisse na sua frente, como provavelmente fizera toda vez que deixara algum lugar. – É o mais experiente daqui, o mais forte se quer saber, e acha que eles não precisam de você?!

 

“Você acha que eu não preciso de você?”

 

Não teve coragem de proferir essa frase.

 

\- Eles não me _querem_. – Moveu-se, virando-se para o ruivo que pôde ver o olho vermelho brilhar à luz da lua. – Porque eu não vou me segurar. E quando eu quebrar essa regra eles vão ter que lidar comigo. Eu sou uma ameaça, o que você acha que eles tentariam fazer?

 

Abriu a boca para contradizê-lo, mas a fechou. Imaginou-o preso como ouvira dizer que Mukuro ficara. Em algum tipo de estado de hibernação. Estremeceu.

 

\- Hibari não deixaria isso acontecer... Eu não deixaria isso acontecer! – Rosnou-lhe e viu um sorriso cínico de canto.

 

\- Eu não vou esperar para ver. Você sabia que isso aconteceria. Eu sou um monstro, Lino, por mais que você se recuse a admitir. – Virou-se de costas para o ruivo novamente, erguendo a mochila com suas coisas que havia acabado por botar no chão. – E se eles decidiram que não precisam de monstros como eu, então não há mais nenhum motivo para que eu continue aqui.

 

Nenhum motivo? Sentiu novamente aquele bolo na garganta e fincou as unhas nas palmas das mãos, fechando-as em um punho. Talvez ele já não tivesse mesmo utilidade, mas lhe dizer que não tinha nenhum motivo para permanecer? Para lhe avisar?! Sentiria uma pontada de medo ao pensar que Eker talvez finalmente estivesse cansado de si... Se no momento aquilo não tivesse sido a gota d’água para o seu nível de irritação.

 

\- Você vai pegar essa mochila, parar de cuspir besteira pela boca e voltar por aquela porta agora! – Era uma ordem, mas nem de longe seria a ordem de um Dom, não estavam em uma situação para isso e então significava que provavelmente essa era a primeira ordem realmente séria que dava a Eker. Mesmo mandão como era nunca havia falado sério como agora em todas as suas reclamações.

 

\- Ou o que? Vai atirar em mim? – O tom jocoso apenas lhe provocou ainda mais.

 

Demorou um pouco a responder, o cérebro processando a situação, procurando alternativas, até que, como uma fechadura que finalmente se encaixa ele percebeu a coisa mais óbvia que poderia fazer e se aproximou dele colocando-se a sua frente.

 

\- Ou então eu vou com você. – Não era um pedido, apenas uma declaração e nada o faria mudar de ideia.

 

Provavelmente o ilusionista não esperava por essa, seus olhos se arregalaram por um momento e a boca se entreabriu antes de fechar novamente. Eram poucas coisas que literalmente conseguiam calar a boca de Eker.

 

\- Não. – Foi a primeira coisa que ele conseguiu dizer. – Se quisesse sua companhia teria lhe chamado. Acabou. Eu viajo sozinho, Lino.

 

Poderia ter acreditado em Eker... Se achasse que ele falava aquilo com convicção. Quer dizer, fazia sentido. Ele não havia lhe acordado, iria embora sem dizer nada... Mas mesmo que ele fosse um ótimo mentiroso o ruivo sabia quando estava tentando lhe enganar e para si não havia nada de sincero naquelas palavras. Podia ser até coisa de sua cabeça, mas havia mais uma coisa que não encaixaria ali. Sabia muito bem o que Eker havia feito com quase todos seus ex-namorados  e ele tivera um ótimo motivo para não matar o último.

 

Ele não tinha nenhum bom motivo para deixar de fazer isso consigo se realmente tivesse se cansado. Podia ser um guardião, mas ainda não o superava em força e se ele ia mesmo fugir da Vongola não tinha que se preocupar com punições ou burocracias para seu lado. Com certeza também não era medo de ser pego, porque tinha certeza de que se ele quisesse sumir, ele sumiria.

 

Então simplesmente não poderia acreditar nas palavras dele se tudo o que fazia era contra o que dizia. Também não permitiria que ele sumisse de sua vida por causa de uma mentira idiota, só acreditaria que ele já não queria nada consigo no dia que ele arrancasse sua vida com as próprias mãos... E isso não seria fácil, pois mesmo não sendo tão forte quanto ele, arranjaria uma forma de lhe dar trabalho. Não ia simplesmente aceitar a morte de braços abertos.

 

Foi por isso que ergueu a pistola da mão direita, enquanto continuava segurando a outra com a esquerda.

 

\- Eu não acredito em você. Se está dizendo a verdade, então me mate.

 

Viu-o lhe encarar com incredulidade, em nenhum momento daquele planejamento o ilusionista imaginaria que Lino se colocaria no seu caminho com tal veemência, muito menos que lhe desafiasse a uma coisa como essa.

 

 – Vamos, me mate! Se eu já não significo nada para você, não vai ser difícil. Nunca foi. – Apontou a arma da direita para ele, mas o mais velho não se moveu. – Porque se você não fizer isso, eu vou te perseguir como o cão. Vou te procurar em cada buraco e não importa o quanto você tente fugir eu vou estar sempre atrás de você, você pode até parar no inferno que eu desço até lá se for preciso.  – Estalou o pescoço, entrando em posição de batalha, pronto para desviar se ele aceitasse o combate. – Mas não ache que eu vou deixar você me matar tão facilmente.

 

Os olhos avermelhados pousaram no mais velho, atento a qualquer movimento, não achava que ele aceitaria, mas não descartava a possibilidade de ele lhe lançar em uma ilusão ou tirar sua consciência.

 

Eker por sua vez ainda não exibia reação. A escolha na qual ele lhe colocara... Nunca imaginara que fosse obrigado a escolher assim, quer dizer, aquilo nunca era proposto para si, ele simplesmente decidia e eliminava a pessoa que estava empacando sua vida, mas... Mas aquilo era... Completamente diferente. A simples possibilidade de alguém estar obstinado o bastante para lhe desafiar... Aquilo lhe era tão surreal que sequer passaria por sua imaginação e muitas coisas passavam por ela.

 

Que Lino se colocasse assim para impedir que fosse embora sozinho... Que ele apostasse sua vida naquilo com tal confiança e estivesse disposto a desperdiçar todos os seus dias lhe procurando porque não acreditara naquelas palavras vazias que tinham por intuito protege-lo; Que não permitisse simplesmente que se isolasse e fosse embora só porque lhe dissera algumas palavras cruéis, pelo menos enquanto ele acreditasse que o filho do demônio ainda nutria por si algum sentimento... Foi aquilo que fez desmoronar por dentro todas as paredes que vinha construindo desde que tomara aquela decisão. Desmoronar talvez não fosse à palavra... Era mais como... Derreter.

 

Porque não seria capaz de mata-lo. Não no momento, se fosse o teria feito antes de deixar a casa e o ruivo sabia disso. Depois de tudo o que ele dissera também não seria capaz de dizer-lhe não. Independente do monstro que era, do assassino que incorporava agora mesmo ao admitir que queria matar e que por isso iria embora, aquele ruivo cabeça dura ainda lhe amava e deixava aquilo claro como água em suas palavras. Sentiu o peito quente e uma emoção tão forte que parecia embolar sua garganta, antes de começar a rir, um riso que não conseguiu segurar. Aquilo era um absurdo e ao mesmo tempo era... Acolhedor, sincero, o tipo de coisa com que aos poucos aprendera a se acostumar e talvez não estivesse tão habituado a isso quanto esperava.

 

O ruivo viu quando ele começou a rir e a posição que tomara se desfez aos poucos, era o guardião da Nuvem agora quem encarava o mais velho como se ele não possuísse mais nada de sua sanidade. E agora era hora pra rir?

 

\- Eu não posso dizer não para você, certo? – Ouviu-o e seu tom parecia bem mais leve agora, o cinismo voltando aos poucos. Guardou as armas no coldre e se aproximou. – Sabe... Que seria muito mais seguro para você ficar aqui... Vai jogar tudo o que conseguiu no lixo, você...

 

O mais velho se calou quando notou um punho erguido como se fosse lhe socar na cabeça, mas o ruivo logo relaxou a mão e o golpe virou um puxão, quando o trouxe para si, apertando-o.

 

\- Seu imbecil. – Murmurou. – Tudo o que construí aqui foi com você, o que você acha que vai sobrar pra mim se eu ficar aqui sozinho? – Havia uma nota bem nítida de tristeza ao considerar a possibilidade e, mesmo que o ruivo não pudesse ver, um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios do ilusionista ao ouvir aquilo, ao mesmo tempo em que retribuía seu abraço. – E se você tentar algo assim novamente eu juro que vou te morder até a morte...

 

\- Antes ou depois de me bater com um chicote? – Brincou o mais velho com um sorriso sarcástico, sentindo o menor estapear-lhe a perna antes de se afastar e seguir reto. – Você não vai voltar para pegar suas coisas?

 

\- Tenho um sapato, roupas e minhas armas, para que eu vou voltar? Para te dar a chance de escapar de novo, ou deixar alguém descobrir essa sua grande ideia?

 

O ilusionista riu de forma cínica enquanto tomava a frente do caminho, aquele seu ar costumeiro voltando aos poucos enquanto se sentia mais leve, a solidão nunca lhe incomodara... Mas talvez fosse um bônus levar embora aquele que hesitara em deixar.

**Author's Note:**

> Pois é, espero te-lo usado dignamente, como eu disse eu tava com isso há tanto tempo na cabeça que tenho medo de ter perdido parte da emoção, do sentido que eu quis passar, e eu sempre fico nervosa ao usar alguém tão complexo e divo como o Eker


End file.
